


Private Instruction

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: Just a dumb fun semi-fluffy semi-kinky Prux AU I cooked up. Hux is the overextended and chronically stressed PhD candidate and TA and Pryde is the experienced professor who thinks he has the solution to the problem.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The state of Armitage Hux’s apartment was alarming, to say the least. How the young man managed to leave it every morning looking put-together in well-tailored clothes was something of a miracle. It wasn’t dirty; in fact, it was as spotlessly clean as its occupant could possibly make it under the circumstances. But it was in a state of such disrepair that his landlords had to be violating at least a dozen conditions of a standard lease.

For starters, it appeared to possess no heat. Beyond that, the ceiling was covered in water stains, and one stain was actively dripping into a bucket in the middle of the living room floor. The furniture had all passed its prime a good 15 years back, and on the wall, skittering away from Dr. Pryde’s hand as he felt for the light switch, was a large roach with an egg case attached to its end.

“Hux!” The refined, older man called into the dingy space, “Where are you?”

He was able to get in because the lock did not catch. He stepped carefully through the living room, avoiding walls and furniture, not wishing to pick up any stowaways. He knocked on the door to what he hoped was the bedroom.

“Hux! It’s after one. You left me waiting at lunch.”

There was the sound of an interrupted snore, a yelp, and a panicked cry.

“Dr. Pryde! Shit! I’m so so sorry, please, go stand outside, it’s not fit for you in here, I’ll be out in a moment, I’m so so sorry!”

“Yes, yes, I know you are. We need to have a very serious conversation, Hux.”

“I’m so sorry!”

Pryde sighed and returned to stand outside the door of the apartment. Hux had been his TA all semester; he had hand-selected him for his competence and brilliance. He was the finest PhD candidate in the history department, and yet he received no family support. It was enough to make Pryde angry, honestly, a bright young man with no family behind him. 

As such, the pressure to succeed was heavy on Hux’s shoulders. Pryde had taken to inviting him to lunch twice a week as a way to ensure the boy got at least two good meals in him; often he ran on vending machine fare and copious amounts of caffeine, too little sleep, and a stipend that was stretched far too thin.

Enough was enough, though. These living conditions weren’t fit for a particularly stupid dog, let alone his star pupil.

Hux stumbled out of his bedroom in one of his once-fine jackets that he had been mending since leaving secondary school, an absolutely terrified expression on his face.

“I’m not angry with you, boy,” said Pryde, “So you can calm down about that. Mainly I’m just...profoundly worried about you.”

“Worried? Oh, no worry at all. Just overslept. Was up late last night grading. Midterm papers. You know how they are. Mind-numbing nonsense from three quarters of the class.” He laughed nervously.

“I had no idea you had roommates,” Pryde gestured to the roach on the wall.

“What, that? Oh, it’s nothing. Just leftover from summer.”

Of course. A roach, in bright light, on a living room wall. Just leftover from summer. Not at all an indicator of a building-wide infestation gotten out of control.

Pryde’s lip curled involuntarily. “Yes, well. Lunch, Hux? I’m quite hungry after waiting so long. Thankfully I managed to get our reservation pushed back.”

Hux wrung his hands, “I really am so-“

“Enough with the apologies, Hux, just come with me.”

Hux checked himself for bugs before stepping outside, futilely locking the unlockable apartment, and turning to follow his professor.

Pryde’s car was not a luxury car, but it wasn’t inexpensive either, and Hux hadn’t been in such a nice vehicle since he lived at home. He felt like he must be defiling it somehow, and tensed up in his seat so as to keep as much of himself off of the surfaces as possible. This was the first time he had slept through any appointment or obligation since his undergraduate days, and he was absolutely mortified. Normally he took the bus to wherever Pryde had decided they were eating, always somewhere far too nice, but today, given that his professor had shown up on his doorstep and he had been a good hour late, he wasn’t really able to refuse the ride.

“I have it cleaned regularly, Hux, you can sit in it like a normal person,” the older man said.

He’d noticed. Shit, he’d noticed. Hux tried to relax.

But the truth is, he was never relaxed around Dr. Pryde. The man was not only one of the deciding votes regarding every thesis that passed through the department, he was the most commended professor at the university. His papers had been published internationally in a dizzying number of languages and he co-wrote the majority of the history textbooks used at the school. He was intimidating in his record, intimidating in his intellect, intimidating in his serious, regal bearing, and worst of all, intimidating in his beauty.

No one knew Hux, the slight young ginger with a full mouth and narrow hips, narrow wrists, narrow everything, was attracted to men. It had never been worth mentioning. He had always been married to his academic work. But deep down, he had been nursing the worst possible crush on his professor since the first time he had deigned to grace his class with his presence in Hux’s first year. 

He had just come back from some speaking tour aboard a ship in the Mediterranean and was positively glowing with sun and health, iron grey hair slightly long from being away from his usual barber, every movement of his long body deliberate and disciplined as if he put purpose behind every breath, blue eyes piercing every face he took in, arrayed as they were throughout the lecture hall.

Had his sculpted mouth tugged upward when he looked at Hux? Or had Hux just been thinking wishfully?

Whatever the case, he had never been prepared to work so closely with such an impressive man. It had been a constant battle, and the lunches made it worse, and now he was in his car, and it was all entirely too much to handle.

And there they were, parked outside the man’s favorite cafe, about to go in, about to have, in Pryde’s words, a very serious conversation.

Hux truly felt like he could faint.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re not eating,” Pryde said to Hux several minutes after their appetizer arrived.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry,” Hux looked down at the plate before him and took a stuffed mushroom onto his own small plate, “Distracted.”

“By what?”

You. Don’t say that out loud. “Just. I can’t believe I overslept.”

Pryde nodded, “It’s very unlike you. It’s part of why I’m so worried about you, dear boy.”

Oh, how Hux’s heart fluttered when Pryde called him that.

“Really, you don’t need to be worried about me.”

“On the contrary, I was already worried about you, and now I see that you’re living in squalor. I have half a mind to call Dr. Canady from the law college and set him on your landlord.”

“I really barely notice it,” Hux said, “It’s just a place to sleep. I spend most of my time in the library.”

“A person needs a proper place to live, Armitage,” Pryde said. He had never used his first name before. It caught Hux off-guard and he found himself gaping, a bite of mushroom halfway between his plate and his mouth.

“Beyond that, you barely eat. I’m shocked your ribs aren’t poking through your jacket. You barely sleep, you live on shots of cheap espresso...face it, darling, you’re an absolute disaster.”

Hux sighed. “I really am, aren’t I? And the worst part is, this is perfectly normal! I think my peers would look at me strangely if I weren’t haggard all the time.”

“You have to learn to balance your duties with taking proper care of yourself,” Pryde took a sip of wine, “Unfortunately, it appears no one ever taught you the finer points of doing so. So I must take it upon myself, as I can’t very well turn you loose on the world after your thesis defense with no clue how to fend for yourself.”

“What...what do you mean?”

“We’ll have to have your things fumigated, of course,” Pryde muttered to himself, “Only things of sentimental value. Heaven knows you don’t need to be keeping anything in that wardrobe of yours any longer than you already have.”

“What?”

“I’m taking charge of you, and I won’t take no for an answer. You’ll be moving in with me. I live about 20 minutes outside the city. It’s a workable commute, especially together. I’ll be making certain you get enough sleep and that you eat three proper meals a day. As well as balance your duties with a suitable amount of relaxation.”

Hux dropped his fork. “You’re what?”

“Armitage, you think you’re normal. You’re more far gone than I realized. I would be doing a disservice to the entire University if I continued to allow you to labor under the illusion that healthy people live like you do.”

Abject panic seized the young ginger, “But you can’t. I mean. I can’t move in with you! That’s got to be against seven different policies at least! And you’re so busy, you’re gone so much of the time, I…”

“Well, I’ll just have to take some time off of speaking tours, shan’t I?” Pryde asked over the rim of his glass, “As far as policy is concerned, well, it’s not something you need to concern yourself with. You wouldn’t be the first student who has lived with me.”

Hux coughed, “I don’t understand,” he wheezed, “Why me? Why the concern for me?”

“Because you’re the brightest student I’ve ever seen come through the program, Armitage, but if we’re not careful we’re going to lose you to your own negligence. And that would be a tragedy for the academic community,” there was a false sort of innocence in Pryde’s face as he said, “Why, it will just be tragic if you waste away or have a coronary before you finish that critique of the late Dr. Tarkin’s takes on Geonosian history.”

That facial expression. Hux recognized it. It was the same face that suggested pop quizzes and considered skipping the last class of the day to hit the opening of a wine bar. It made the poor boy sweat.

“Anyway, I’m not taking no for an answer,” Pryde took Hux’s silence as compliance, “And besides, you’re smart enough not to tell me no in the first place, aren’t you, boy?”

Hux’s throat was dry, but he still managed to swallow.

“What are you doing for the rest of this afternoon?” Pryde asked him.

“I, ah...I was going to the library to comb the microfiche for…”

Pryde waved his hand, “Whatever it is, have Erdisa do it for you, we have far more pressing matters to attend to.”

Hux blinked, “Like what?”

Pryde’s lip curled. “You look like you haven’t been clothes shopping since high school, boy. It’s all very nice, but very patchy, not to mention an inch too short for you.”

Hux looked down. It was a mark of shame for him, but also of defiant pride, that he still had the remnants of nice clothes from the days before his family booted him for refusing to study business with a view to taking over the company.

“There, now, it’s alright,” Pryde reached out for Hux’s hand across the table and the young man’s fingers twitched, “The truth is most are too busy to notice, but I have always had an eye for sartorial detail. Let me buy you some new clothes. Nothing extravagant, just enough to get you through a week decently. I already have an excellent tailor I can rely on for just about anything, including rush jobs.”

“I can’t let you do that!” Panic. Sheer panic. Again.

Pryde’s eyebrow raised. “I’ve been tenured almost as long as you’ve been alive, boy, I don’t hear refusals very often, and I’m not fond of them.”

The look on his face was hard. Impossible to refuse. Hux closed his mouth and looked down. “I...I’ll find a way to pay you back, I promise.”

“I don’t doubt it.” There was that face again. Mischievous. That’s what it was. Hux almost felt like he was in danger.

“Now,” Pryde continued, “Eat. You need energy. You need food. And order a glass of wine, for heaven’s sake, you look like you’re about to have an aneurysm burst.”

Hux knew he had to. There was no telling his mentor no. And yet how could he eat, how could he drink, with his life spiraling out of control?

No, he thought, not out of control. Just out of his control, and into someone else’s entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

The first morning that Hux woke up in Pryde’s house, he thought for a moment he was still dreaming.

The bed was comfortable. There were no stains on the sheets. There were no bugs to flick off of his pillow. He was wearing new silk pajamas in a shade that set off his eyes when he stood to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Arrayed on the sink were new and overpriced things to wash his face and brush his teeth with. In a mahogany wardrobe rested a respectable collection of clothing cut to his measurements, and he found himself wondering which combination of pieces he should wear that day.

He settled on putting on a dark red robe for now and stepping out of his room to go to the kitchen.

The house was overwhelming. Pryde’s personality was evident in every inch of it, every selected antique or piece of art, the rich woods and the decadent draperies and the indulgent softness of the furniture. It was as sensual as his voice, and it all smelled of the vetiver oud of his cologne, except that as Hux advanced on the kitchen, it smelled of something cooking.

“There you are,” said Pryde, “Up at the crack of noon. I imagine you needed a real night’s rest. Are you hungry?”

Hux’s stomach growled. “Starving,” he said.

“Have a seat,” the older man gestured to a brightly lit nook with a table, “I’m making a frittata.”

“You cook, too?”

Pryde blinked, “How does one feed oneself without cooking?”

Hux blushed, “I assumed you ate out all the time.”

“Very seldom, if I’m not trying to make certain my favorite student is feeding himself.”

“What do you do if you don’t feel like cooking?”

“I eat something that doesn’t require cooking.”

“What doesn’t require cooking?”

“When was the last time you ate a sandwich, child?” Pryde sighed, “Good God, it’s a wonder you’ve survived.”

“It’s not my fault,” Hux said in his own defense, “I grew up with a cook and then suddenly didn’t have one anymore.” An instant later, he felt raw from having revealed anything personal.

“Your parents,” Pryde muttered, “You know, I went to school with your father. I have half a mind to call him and give him a piece of my mind.”

“Please don’t,” said Hux weakly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t,” Pryde slid the frittata onto a serving plate, “I wouldn’t want him bothering you while you’re recovering.”

“Recovering?” Hux laughed, “You make it sound like I’ve been sick.”

“Chronic stress is sickness,” the older man set the plate down in the center of the breakfast table and sat across from the younger, cutting each of them pieces of the result of his cooking, “I’ve taken the liberty of excusing you from teaching this week so that you can rest.”

“Excusing me? But I’ll get so behind!”

“How will you get behind? You can catch up on the substitute’s notes next week.”

“But I can’t take a week off! What on earth will I-Well, I suppose I can use it to catch up on research.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you are taking a proper week off, boy,” Pryde gave him a look that brooked no refusal, “Read a book for fun. Read some fiction. Take up a hobby. Take a walk. Take a nap. Binge watch Bake Off for all I care, just actually rest.”

Hux sighed, “It’s going to be so strange. I don’t even take weeks off in the summer.”

“And that’s part of why the circles under your eyes are dark as tombs,” the older man said, “I said it before, I’ll say it again, you’re a disaster, and you’re headed for an early grave if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“Well why does it matter so much to you, anyway?” It came out harsher than Hux had intended.

Caught off-guard, Pryde blinked for a moment, then spoke slowly “Is it, truly, so difficult to guess?”

It suddenly hit the young ginger like a speeding truck.

Countless lunch dates. Special privileges at work. Gifts. A lot of gifts. Expensive gifts. And now he had moved him into his house.

Hux had accidentally acquired, for lack of a better term, a Sugar Daddy.

“Oh God,” Hux turned purple as a beet.

“You...really didn’t realize, did you?” Pryde asked him, “Oh, my sweet, innocent boy, I’ve been after you for some time.”

“I don’t. I can’t. I don’t know how comfortable with this I am,” the thin young man stood immediately, leaving three fourths of his breakfast untouched.

“I honestly thought you were aware,” the older man said apologetically, “I never imagined you had no idea that I...well, that I was attracted to you.”

“Why on earth would you be attracted to me?” Hux’s voice climbed in pitch, “What could I possibly offer someone like you?”

Pryde stood and closed the space between them. He gently brushed a bit of loose hair that had fallen from Hux’s forehead back behind his ear. And in the wake of that touch the poor young man seemed to calm somewhat.

“You have plenty to offer me, darling,” purred the grey-haired man, “You’re an immensely hard worker. You’re unimaginably beautiful. And you’re in desperate need of care. Believe it or not, some people really do enjoy nurturing someone to their full potential. I want to be that for you.”

“You said I wasn’t the first,” Hux looked away, “How many students have you done this with?”

“Half a dozen, over the years,” said Pryde, “But never one that I coveted quite so ravenously as I covet you. I think you could be someone I spend the rest of my life with, Armitage.”

The ginger closed his eyes.

“I’ve been thinking about you since that first day you walked into class unannounced,” he whispered, “All this time, I’ve been hating myself for pining for you. It never occurred to me that you could want me, too.”

“I do.”

“It doesn’t seem right. I just...can’t shake the feeling that there’s something wrong in the way that I feel about you.”

“And how, exactly, do you feel about me, dear boy?”

“I feel…” Hux chewed his lip, “I feel like in spite of the stress, the last few years have been the best of my life. My family has always thought of me as useless, but I’m not, I’m useful. I can be of use to someone. I feel like I’ve been of use to you. And I want...I want to be of use to you for the rest of my life. I can’t imagine having to leave you and go find someone else to be of use to. And I don’t care what I have to do or become in order to continue to be useful to you. I just want to be something you need. Something you can’t live without. Whatever that means.”

“I think you could very much be of use to me. I have survived a long time without a personal assistant, but you would make an excellent one. You’d have to go everywhere with me, of course. On speaking tours, and the like. I’d be lost without you; we’d have to be joined at the hip.”

“I told you how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?”

“I feel,” Pryde nuzzled Hux gently, “I feel like you’re a wounded baby bird of prey, formidable, but in need of tenderness. I could give you that tenderness. That guidance. Help you fly. All I want is to possess you and direct you, boy, give you the conditions to flower into what you could be.”

Hux looked down, “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Then think about it,” Pryde kissed his forehead tenderly and stepped back, “Finish your breakfast. I’ll be in my study. We’ll meet at dinner, and you can tell me what you’ve decided.”

Hux gulped. Dinner was not very long to make a potentially life-altering decision. But it would have to do.

Enric Pryde didn’t hear no often, Hux knew, and it would be impossible to refuse him such an offer. But then, he could at least make it look like he had been torn.


	4. Chapter 4

Armitage Hux knew how to dress for dinner.

His family was old money, and he had been groomed to be the scion of old money; he had no trouble selecting the darkest suit in his new wardrobe and making himself look devastating in it.

He had chosen to follow his passion into history instead of his father’s directives into business, and it had resulted in his complete disownment.

But as he looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom in Pryde’s house that was now his, could be his forever if he only said the word, he found himself thinking he had done alright so far. 

He hadn’t seen himself like this in a long time. He had been the harried student with too much on his academic plate for nearly a decade, now. He had almost forgotten he had existed before it and would exist after it. There seemed to be nothing to life but attaining that coveted PhD. 

Because maybe then, if he was a successful professor with a Doctorate, his father would acknowledge him again. 

But what if he didn’t need his father to acknowledge him? 

What if, after he finished defending his thesis, he could slip away quietly into a comfortable life as Pryde’s assistant? The man clearly had more money than a mere professor; enough to take on an assistant, and a financially dependent lover, besides. And Hux had been speaking the truth; he wanted nothing so much as he wanted to continue to be useful to the brilliant, hauntingly beautiful man. 

Hux tugged at his jacket to get it to fit him just right. In the mirror, he saw neither the man he had been surviving as nor the boy he had been. He saw the potential Pryde had seen. 

Didn’t he owe it to himself to uncover that potential? Wouldn’t it be nice to have some help?

Pryde’s jacket was a deep wine-colored velvet and he poured Hux a small glass of Lillet before joining him on the settee of the sitting room, a small plate of olives sitting on the coffee table. Hux took one and considered it for a moment before eating it.

“Oh, God,” he moaned, “I haven’t had an olive this good since I was in Greece.”

Pryde smirked, “I got them in Greece. Small family operation. There’s nothing like something grown carefully and lovingly the old-fashioned way.”

“And that’s how you like your favorite students?” Hux asked with a smirk.

“You seem more confident than I’ve seen you in a while,” Pryde said.

“I’m in my element,” the young man sipped his aperitif, “I haven’t had a proper dinner I needed to dress for in ages.”

“Yes, you’ve been slumming it far too long,” the older man ate an olive himself, “Have you given any more thought to...to staying here?” He looked away.

“I have,” said Hux, “And I’d like to.”

Pryde exhaled, “That makes me very happy to hear. I really must apologize for not noticing you had no idea of my intentions. I’m not the most subtle.”

“I honestly think I’ve just been so wrapped up in academic work for so long, I’ve forgotten the outside world even exists. And as I said, it never occurred to me that you’d ever have any interest in me.”

“That’s enough of that talk,” Pryde set his glass down, “I’ve already told you plenty of reasons why I want you.”

“And what if I want to hear more?”

Hux looked positively wicked. Lips stained with alcohol, hair perfectly in place, suit cut flawlessly to fit him, he was a sight to behold.

“Oh, you’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” Pryde whispered, running his hand through the ginger’s hair.

“Me?” Hux asked with a pout, “I don’t know what you mean, sir. Haven’t I always been easy to handle?”

“Yes, but I’ve never seen this side of you. I’ve seen the nervous student. I’ve never met the spoiled brat.” Pryde’s mouth inched closer to Hux’s.

“And yet you buy me clothes and feed me imported olives and take me to lunch and expect me not to be spoiled.”

“Oh, no, my boy, I expect you to be utterly spoiled,” he kissed him once, mouth closed, a tease that elicited a whimper from the younger man.

Hux looked almost wounded.

“There’s my nervous little pet again,” Pryde smirked with a hunger in his eyes, “Shall we have dinner?”

“Meh-d-dinner?” Hux asked, “Who can think of dinner at a time like this?”

“You don’t eat enough, boy,” Pryde stood, “Now come along. I worked hard on this. I made you salmon.”

Salmon was an understatement. He had made a three-course meal. 

As Hux tasted his bisque, using all his practiced manners, he closed his eyes and groaned. Pryde was a better cook than even the restaurants they had been to had possessed. 

“I can’t take all the credit,” the man said, “When you have the luxury of traveling all the time, and you like food, you find the most indispensable ingredients here and there and wonder how you ever lived without them.”

It was the first time in a long time Hux found himself slowing down to taste things. Something about being in that house, completely surrounded by the sensuous essence of his mentor, made him able to relax into a little luxury. 

Still, he wasn’t completely relaxed. He was jittery on two counts. For one thing, he wasn’t hungry for salmon; he was starving for Pryde, and the older man knew as much and was taunting him by eating with maddening slowness. 

For another, he hadn’t ever fucked in a way that wasn’t filled with rage and shame, quick and rough and get out, damn you, after a night of too many drinks, back when he had the time. But Pryde never rushed anything. He would feel all of this, face all of this, be immersed in everything and be unable to pretend it wasn’t happening. 

First sons of old families simply aren’t allowed to be gay. 

Not that he was the first son now. 

No, he was. Just in a different sort of family. One he had chosen to become a part of, rather than had been forced into and then out of. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Pryde said, placing his hand on Hux’s for a moment, “I promise, nothing you don’t want.”

“I want everything,” Hux said, voice full of longing. 

Pryde snickered. “In time, my dear boy. In time.”


	5. Chapter 5

48 hours back, Hux would’ve choked at the notion that he would be where he currently was; in his Professor’s sitting room, lying back with his head in the older man’s lap, eating wine grapes from his hand. 

It was absolutely blissful. 

“So are you going to let me take you tonight?” Pryde asked him after a long while, stroking his hair idly.

“Going to let you?” Hux asked, “I was beginning to think I would have to beg.”

“Mm, the sight of you begging does sound pleasing,” said the older man.

“Oh, don’t,” the younger man pouted, “I still have my pride at this point, don’t take that from me.”

“Oh, I’ll pry it from your hands and make you humble before me, but let’s not rush,” Pryde gestured for Hux to sit up, “You’re a fine thing to be savored.”

Hux bit his lip and shivered as his mentor gently touched his face before closing the space between them with a kiss. This time, his lips were parted, and the instant Hux let him in, he was claiming him aggressively.

Hux found himself gasping into it and pulling off his jacket as he moved to straddle his lover’s lap.

Pryde bit Hux’s lip in warning. “Don’t rip that, now, it cost me a pretty penny.” He was leaning forward and pulling his own jacket off, leaving them both in shirtsleeves for the first time in each other’s presence, all flat-felled seams and subtle monograms, their fingers working at one another’s bow ties.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hux smirked, “I haven’t had a new suit in a long time.”

“I have to keep my boy looking good,” Pryde grinned as he squeezed Hux’s slender hips, “Well-fed, well-dressed, well-rested, so comfortable and spoiled he’ll never even think of leaving.”

“Who could think of leaving you?” The ginger nuzzled against him, “Honestly, I’m shocked you’ve been through half a dozen. Who could throw this away?”

“You’d be surprised,” Pryde put his hand behind Hux’s head and moved it so that his mouth was at the young man’s ear, “Plenty of people want a tantalizing fling for a while, but want something more normal long-term. All of my previous students I’ve fucked are happily married.”

“Idiots,” Hux shivered as Pryde bit his earlobe, “This is heaven.”

“And I haven’t even made you come yet.”

“You’ve made me come a hundred times, just only in my thoughts.”

“Then perhaps we should go upstairs and finally make our fantasies into reality.”

They hurried up the stairs, tugging at each other’s shirts and stealing kisses all the way.

“Your place or mine?” Hux laughed as they passed his room.

“Mine,” Pryde laughed with him, “There’s no lube in your nightstand.”

Inside the room, which was even more overwhelming with Pryde’s essence than the rest of the house, the grey-haired man sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his conquest to him with a jerk at the waist of his trousers. He pulled the young man’s cock from the fabric and stroked for a moment before directing him to step back.

“You’re more beautiful than I ever pictured,” he said with a sense of awe in his voice, “And this,” he stepped forward and took the young man’s cock in his hand again, “Oh, I’m going to have fun with this.”

Hux bit his lip and flushed.

“Whose is it, boy?” Pryde looked straight into his eyes, his own an inescapable steel blue.

“It’s yours,” Hux whispered, “All yours.”

“There’s a good pet.” A long hand squeezed, and the ginger groaned.

“How did you picture it?” Pryde asked as he wrapped an arm around Hux and whispered in his ear again, stroking his cock languidly, “Our first time? Tell me your fantasies.”

“I always picture being on my back,” the young man said softly, “My leg on your shoulder as you lean over me, just drowning in you. Full of you, surrounded by you.”

“I think we can arrange that. Lie down.”

He didn’t enter Hux immediately. First he trailed open-mouthed kisses down the young man’s striking collarbone and across his smooth chest, pausing to torment his nipples with his tongue before stroking his fingertips across his soft stomach and making him squirm.

Then, a few moments with buttons and a bottle, and Hux could see exactly what he was in for.

“Well, that’s rather terrifying,” he said, but he was smirking.

“I can make it slow for you,” Pryde whispered, “It’s better that way, anyway.”

Hux’s back arched as his mentor slid inside of him, taking his time and letting him acclimate to his size. The young man’s eyes closed and he gripped the fur blanket beneath him with one hand.

“How does that feel?” The older man asked as he leaned down, stretching Hux’s hip as he found his position.

“Better than anything,” whispered Pryde’s new pet, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

It seemed to last an eternity. Long, slow thrusts of hips into hips, matched by long, slow strokes on Hux’s own cock, punctuated by the sweet taste of each other’s mouths still tinged with brandy and coffee. It built slowly, a gradual arc that peaked in needy kisses and desperate strokes and imperious thrusts, a dance that began with ease and crescendoed into frenzy.

“That’s it, that’s it boy,” said the man through gritted teeth, “Give Daddy everything.”

“Fuck! Yes, yes, Daddy.”

The feeling of Pryde coming inside Hux was too much to bear, and he came as well.

“Was that everything you hoped for?” The grey-haired man asked as he let his new toy lower his leg and relax.

“It was better than my imagination. What about for you?”

“I’m sated for now,” the older man sighed, “But unfortunately, I now have all these new fantasies involving you that we shall be forced to act upon.”

“Oh no,” pouted Hux, “I suppose it’s a good thing I took a week off, and you plan to keep me around.”

“More than around, my intoxicating pet, after that, if you try to leave I may lock you in the wine cellar.” He gestured for the young man to sit up, and pulled the blankets over their legs.

“I feel terrible for soiling your sheets,” Hux said, “They’re so fine. I’d clean myself but I don’t know if I can walk again yet.”

“Oh, darling, sheets can be washed or replaced, I’d rather you bask in how you feel than feel required to clean up.” He kissed Hux tenderly.

It was a new feeling, for Hux, not being ashamed of what happened when he and another man fucked. In fact, he didn’t seem to have any shame left in him. He was looking forward, after his week off, to walking back into the history department offices in his new clothes, anyone who had known Pryde longer than a year well aware of what it meant, that the star candidate was now dressed to the nines.

He reveled in the soft kisses they shared as they began to drift off in one another’s arms, thinking to himself that this, more than anywhere previous he had been, was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that’s it on this for now. I’m not saying I won’t come back to it if I get the urge to later. But right now I’ve got vampire and werewolf plot bunnies calling me, so stay tuned for Vampire Coven Leader Pryde and Hapless Law Enforcement Officer Hux, and Alpha Pryde and Utterly Terrified of His Alpha Hux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy back at this again. Thought I’d continue it for a few chapters. I think I can give it a nice, satisfying ending. Prepare yourselves for more smut!

By the end of his week off, Hux had lost all sense of shame or embarrassment over the arrangement he had entered into with Dr. Pryde. Not that he didn’t still play at shame, that was delicious, and the thought ran a little shiver down his spine as he walked into the Liberal Arts building, coffee in hand, in the direction of the history offices. 

They had gone shopping again. 

Just for a few little finishing touches. 

Like the navy leather gloves he was wearing with his navy suit, the shoes he had been in desperate need of, though perhaps not desperate need of five pairs in various colors, and the watch he checked as he entered the shared office that belonged to the assistants. 

“Oh,” said Erdisa with a blink. 

“Oh?” Thanisson asked her, then, “Ohhhh.”

“Oh?” Asked Hux with a smirk, and then took a seat at his desk. 

“Thank you so much for covering for me, Rabe,” he said to Erdisa, “I needed that week off so very badly.”

“It seems like it did you a lot of good,” she said, “Did you get a haircut?”

He nodded. “Just a trim I’d been putting off”

“Is that a new watch?” Thanisson asked.

“It is,” Hux smiled, “Waterproof to something like three thousand feet. When am I going to need that? It’s ridiculous the features they put into these things nowadays.”

“OH.” Said Trach, who had been silent. 

“Oh,” Hux laughed, “Elephant in the room. Yes. I’m the shiny new toy.”

“Congratulations,” said Erdisa, and there was something genuine about it. 

“This is going to be awkward,” Thanisson said. 

“I don’t see why it has to be,” said Hux. 

“It’s just that every time we look at you we’re gonna think about Dr. Pryde nutting,” said Trach. 

Hux snorted with laughter, “It’s not exactly an unpleasant thought. For me at least.”

“Isn’t he like. Old enough to be all our dads?”

“Some people like that,” said Erdisa. 

“Well do what makes you happy, man, but I’m gonna need a week or so to stop thinking about that every time I look at you.”

Hux just laughed. 

“I mean you’ve seen him naked? What’s it. What’s it look like?”

“You’re starting to sound a little fascinated for someone who doesn’t want to think about Dr. Pryde naked,” Thanisson said. 

“Shut up, Thanisson.”

“Don’t you have a class to teach?” Erdisa asked. 

“Aw fuck, I do,” said Trach as he looked at his phone. In a moment he was up and slinging his bag over his shoulder as he pushed out the door. 

“Don’t mind him,” Erdisa said, “He’ll get over himself.”

“I know it’s a bit odd,” Hux said, “I was completely against it at first, blindsided by it really, but, well, the attention is...nice. Different from any attention I’ve had.”

“Everyone needs positive attention,” she said, “And if it gets you to stop living off vending machine coffee and cheez it’s it’s a victory.”

“He’s an incredible cook,” Hux said, “In fact, he-“

The door opened at that exact moment. Dr. Pryde entered, looking regal as usual, and carrying a small black bag. Everyone scrambled to their feet like soldiers who had just been interrupted by a commanding officer. 

“You forgot your lunch in the car, darling,” he said to Hux, holding out the bag. 

Hux came and took it. “Slipped my mind.”

“You’ll get used to it, darling,” Pryde kissed his cheek before turning, “I’ll see you in my office at noon.”

Hux flushed a little. It was slightly embarrassing to be kissed in front of others, but with the embarrassment came the thrill of being publicly marked by his mentor. 

He thought about it all morning long, actually, the lingering feeling on his cheek of his lover’s lips, the feeling of being dressed properly again.

“You seem like your week off did you some good,” said Pryde at lunch, both of them sitting in his office. It was a true professor’s office, crammed full of books with papers sticking out of them, three books opened on the desk and shoved aside, a stack of printed papers ready for research in a wire basket. 

“I haven’t felt this good...ever,” Hux said as he tucked into some leftovers of the previous night’s meat pie, “I feel incredible. I’ve never been so relaxed.”

“Good,” he said, “As long as you keep taking care of yourself the way I want you to, you should feel this way more often than not.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hux whispered, looking up with a bit of a smirk.

Pryde groaned, “Oh, that look you give me, boy. Be careful or I’ll have you over this desk right now.”

“Oh, what a terrible thing that would be.”

“We do still have to keep our interactions at work mostly professional,” the older man said as he took a sip of mineral water. “Otherwise you’d already be bent over.”

Hux continued to smirk, “I guess you’ll just have to wait until tonight, then.”

“Be careful teasing me...You may not like what I do to you in return.”

“What would you do?” There was anticipation in his voice.

“Oh, you know. Something mild. Like making you suck me and go to bed wanting.”

That elicited a pout, “Daddy, you wouldn’t.”

“I may have spent the last week indulging every whim I had regarding that lovely body of yours, my dear boy, but you’ll find I’m capable of discipline you can’t imagine in terms of self-denial.”

Hux swallowed with some difficulty.

“Eat your lunch,” Pryde reminded him.

“Oh, right,” said Hux, “Don’t want to get hungry later and have to grab something from a machine.”

“Especially since that’s a demerit,” said Pryde with a smirk, “And if you get too many of those, you don’t get to go shopping this month.”

“But...but...what about the bag I was going to get? I need it for work.”

“I suppose you’d better behave. Or you could keep carrying that old thing.”

God, it was a thrill. He shivered all afternoon every time he thought about it.

Midway through the last week, Pryde had slid a contract across the desk in his study and Hux had signed it after one reading. It contained a system of rewards and punishments that made him straining hard as he read it, that had him on his knees begging for release. He’d have to earn his pampered perch, that was certain, but there were provisions for naughty behavior.

After all, what fun is a brat who behaves all the time?


	7. Chapter 7

That night after dinner, Hux was sipping Armagnac on the sofa in Pryde’s...well, given the age of the house, the original purpose had been as a smoking room, but now it served as a sitting room directly off the dining room. Dinner always took place in the dining room. Unlike the cavernous house in which Hux had been raised, where half of the many rooms sat unused and covered in drop cloths, Pryde used every room of this place, a modest manor built by his ancestors in the late Victorian age. 

Hux’s family was ancient money, ancient blood, dusty attics and closets full of skeletons. 

Not Pryde’s.

Pryde’s family made their money honestly a 150 years ago and guarded it carefully, grew it diligently, always working hard and always striking a balance of enjoying what they had and protecting it for future generations. In the man’s DNA was the fairly recent memory of having nothing, passed with his inheritance by fathers and mothers who never forgot their roots.

Hux had never had the slightest idea where the money his father threw around in stocks came from. What the family had once done, centuries ago, to earn it.

With what he knew of history, he shuddered to think about it.

The house reflected Pryde’s values. Comfort, above all. A restrained sort of decadence in taste. A manageable number of rooms, all used, all functional, all tidy and scrubbed by the maid who came weekly. It had become a duty of Hux’s to go around the day before and make certain things were ready for her; Pryde had a tendency to explode in a cloud of paper while working.

“What’s on your mind, dear,” the grey-haired man asked, placing his hand on his pet’s knee.

“Contrasts,” said the young man simply.

His lover nodded as if he understood.

The hand moved further up Hux’s thigh.

“How was your first day back?”

“Most people are comfortable with it,” he said, “Some are having trouble.”

“And how do you feel?”

“I felt like myself for the first time in my life. I used to stalk up and down the halls of my prep school like I owned them, but it felt hollow. I’ve never had a chance to bring together who I was then and who I have been since I became my own person. I’ve gotten to throw myself into my passion and develop who I am outside my family, but I’ve missed being able to turn heads, missed being able to put on the armor that makes me feel confident. And of course, I’ve never just...out and out decided to broadcast to the world that I’m gay and not ashamed of it. I’ve always been ashamed of it. Before you.”

Pryde began to run his fingers through Hux’s flaming hair, “See? This is what I meant. Spread your wings a bit. I’ll be here to catch you.” He leaned down to pick up his coffee and saucer and take a drink.

Hux leaned on his shoulder for a moment.

“There’s something about it,” he sighed, “Something delicious. About walking down that hallway, knowing everyone who knows you can tell...I’m yours now. Knowing every thread I’m wearing, you bought me. Displaying your power, your wealth, your prowess, with every step I take...Like wearing a sign around my neck that says you own every inch of me. I have to force myself not to get hard every time I think about it.”

“And I love watching you,” Pryde leaned to whisper in his ear, “Seeing you with your shoulders back, your head high, knowing you feel that way because of me, knowing I can snap my fingers and have you in any position I want you...It’s a feeling I’ve been addicted to since the first time I took someone under my wing. And someone as beautiful as you, Armitage...it’s a fine ego boost.”

Hux laughed, then looked serious. “And you really mean that you could see us doing this...forever?”

He nodded, “I do.”

They leaned into one another at the same time, and shared a slow, deep kiss.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Hux asked breathlessly.

Pryde snickered as he leaned in and kissed the young man again.

“Get on the floor.”

Hux crawled gracefully off the couch and onto the floor, in between his Daddy’s legs, and began to take him out.

Stroking slowly, the young man looked into the older man’s eyes. Both of their gazes were heavy with their lust.

“Tell me how much you love it, boy.”

“Oh, I do,” he said as he placed a kiss on the shaft of his lover’s cock, “Everyone watching me, knowing what you must be doing to me behind closed doors. I even like knowing I’m being judged by some of them...knowing there’s jealousy, knowing there’s disgust, knowing some people think less of me and it doesn’t matter, because I’m the one who gets the attention, the spoiling, and this…” he began to slide his mouth down around Pryde’s cock.

“Mm, fuck,” the man’s hand tugged at Hux’s hair, “That’s right, you love every second of it, don’t you? My wicked little boy, my little attention whore…” he slapped his cheek lightly, “Deeper, now, I want it all down your throat.”

The young man obeyed.

“That’s a good slut.”

Hux met his eyes and moaned.

“How does it taste, boy?”

Another moan.

“Up.”

Hux resumed his stroking.

“What next?” He asked.

“Come here.”

Hux obeyed, stripping off his trousers and lowering himself onto Pryde.

“So tight, my sweet little toy,” the man said as he ran a hand along the young man’s cheek, “Be good for me.”

Hux nodded and moved his hips as his Daddy gripped his hips almost hard enough to bruise. They kissed with a deep hunger, Pryde’s hand around Hux’s cock, eyes closed, lost in the feeling of one another.

“Is this good? Am I good for you, Daddy?”

In his ear, “So good. So good, my boy. You’re so good for Daddy, keep it up…”

“Yes, yes Daddy...Mmm, am I earning a credit?”

“Oh, my good boy, you’re earning so much more than that.”

“Mm, tell me. Something nice?”

“Oh, only the nicest.”

“What is it?”

“I think my pet needs a collar.”

“Oh, fuck,” Hux threw his head back as he came, and Pryde leaned in, kissing the pit of his throat.

“Now make me come, boy, do it if you want me to buy it for you.”

“Oh, I want it, fuck, Daddy, I want it...I’ll make you come, I promise.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Daddy, give me your come!”

With a snarl and a bite down on the young man’s pale shoulder, Pryde came.

They panted as they kissed again, and Hux slid off of him and onto the floor again, on his knees and grinning.

Hux reached over and drained his glass of brandy.

“Bed, then?” Pryde asked.

“Bed,” Hux nodded, “Definitely.”


End file.
